


silver breaths and silver moons

by ItsyBitsyBatsySpider



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Sadness, i loved writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsyBitsyBatsySpider/pseuds/ItsyBitsyBatsySpider
Summary: When Danny needs to talk to someone, he turns to someone who hasn't been spoken to in centuries. If only he knew she could hear him.





	silver breaths and silver moons

**Author's Note:**

> Ive been thinking about this fic for a while now and i just got around to writing it. Hope you all enjoy! Please leave kudos and comments and see you all in the next fic.

Space

It was always a love of Danny Fenton’s. Or more specifically the moon. From the very first moment he laid eyes on the sky and the glowing moon, he knew he was going to be enraptured in it’s mysteries for the rest of his life. 

From a very young age, the littlest Fenton would sometimes sneak out of his room past curfew to go up to the observation deck and look at the stars. He always thought he was being so sneaky, but his parents knew exactly what he was doing the entire time. You could say that Danny wasn’t the quietest when he was younger, for his clumsiness made itself apparent from an early age. But his parents still entertained his attempts at sneaking around, they wanted him to have fun and thought it was a nice hobby of his to encourage. 

It was no mystery that Danny Fenton loved space, so whenever Jack and Maddie saw their little boy gazing out of his window in awe at the sparkling gems in the sky, they couldn’t help but smile. 

Danny made it clear that he wanted to be an astronaut when he grew up. He said that he was going to be the ‘’best astronaut ever!” and that he was going to see the stars and make new discoveries. He wanted to explore new planets and meet other beings and swim in the Milky Way Galaxy. He wanted to see space more than anyone else. 

Which made the accident all the more tragic. 

The second Danny stepped inside that portal, his old life ended, and a new life began. One that he never wanted and one that led him down a path much different than the one he was going down. He became something else, something that the world had only seen one other time, and the change began to slowly chip away the old Danny. 

It started out as little things. Like forgetting to do the chores every once in a while or a school assignment or two. It wasn’t anything major, but eventually it became something more.

His grades began to slip. 

Which to anyone, it would seem like a trivial thing. Danny was a smart kid and he should’ve easily been able to pull them back up. His parents and teachers thought it was a small fluke and that it would be recovered in a short period of time. So they brushed it off as being part of a teenager and didn’t give it a second thought. But his grades only got worse. The classes where he was once the top in the class, soon became his worst subject. The teachers that loved having Danny in their classes and loved his participation, soon became annoyed and frustrated with the absent boy. The once promising grades that would’ve set him up perfectly for a good choice college, soon turned into a list of numbers that meant nothing except failure.

Then there was his home life. 

Before the accident, Danny was becoming a well adjusted young man. He would help his mother with the dishes when she asked, he did his chores on a regular basis, he and his sister got along well enough for there to be a begrudging bond, and he would be home on time for his curfew. He was a good boy at home and nobody thought that it would be otherwise. But then he started falling. And much like his grades, everything began to come apart. 

Danny began to close himself off in his room, he would sneak out at night and even though Jack and Maddie tried to stop it, they weren’t able to. Danny ignored his sister or brushed her off. He forgot to do his chores, he never washed the dishes anymore, and he would be home late enough to worry his parents to death. He got in fights with his folks, which would mostly end with him slamming his room door, and his parents began to question what had happened to their sweet little boy. They knew that something had happened to Danny, but they couldn’t figure out what and it was eating at them. 

Then there was Danny himself. 

The young boy who had been living a fairly normal life, had it all turned upside down once that ON button was pressed inside that portal. The boy who would get up in the mornings, get dressed, eat breakfast, go to school, hang out with his friends, love his eccentric family, eat dinner, and go to bed was now gone. He never expected anything extraordinary for his life beyond high school and college, and now he was thrust into this whole world that he always doubted existed.

It was funny. One morning he was human and then twenty-four hours later he was dead. How can that not change his life?

The accident had caused so much anguish and stress on the young boy, that he didn’t know how to make sense of all of these emotions he was feeling. Depression pulled him down, anxiety made him afraid, anger boiled his blood, sadness weighed down his heart, and fear clouded his mind. It was a time of turmoil for the new halfa. 

Now he had to deal with this whole new part of him that he didn’t know how to control and didn’t know how to comprehend. 

Everything in Danny’s life had changed. His school career. His home life. Himself. 

Everything…...except for one thing. 

The Moon. 

Danny still loved the moon and the stars. And while everything was changing around him, his love of it stayed intact. It always remained the same. On insomnia-ridden nights when he was not able to fall asleep for the life of him. Danny would open the window and look out at the night sky once more. He later found out that the reason he couldn’t sleep was that of the fact he was half-dead. Apparently the phrase “You’ll sleep when you’re dead” was incorrect. For when Danny didn’t sleep he would get out of bed and look at the stars. Sometimes he would go up to the observation deck or climb out on the roof when he felt like it. 

It was a better view. 

He would also occasionally go flying on restless nights. The stars would comfort and shine for him and the moon would greet her beloved friend as he flew among sparse clouds. The stars were there for him when he needed grounding, as ironic as that was, and the moon wrapped it’s light around him when the little boy wept for his lost humanity.

During days or nights when Danny was having it especially rough, when he got in a fight with his parents or friends, or when he was disappointed in himself with his lost grades, he would take a moment to look at the sky and remember that he wasn’t alone. 

He would sometimes even fly up higher than anyone ever could, bordering on the empty abyss of space, and speak to the Moon. He would tell her his troubles, how his day was, how he was feeling, or his most recent battles and powers. 

And the Moon always listened. 

For no one spoke to the Moon anymore, so she was grateful for the company the young halfa gave. 

And slowly but surely, Danny started to get better. His classes were still the same, thanks to all of the ghosts he was fighting, but he made it clear to his teachers that he would try to do better. His home life began to get better too. He did his best in helping around the household, he told his mom and dad that he was sorry for all of the fights and that he wouldn’t shut himself off as often anymore. And his initial anger, depression, and sadness began to wash away.

It was still there of course, Danny doubted that it wouldn’t fully go away for years, but it wasn’t as bad as it used to be. 

And maybe it was Danny’s imagination, but he couldn’t help but notice that the moon shone a bit brighter. Brighter than he had ever seen it. But it was probably nothing. 

It wasn’t until Danny was talking to Clockwork one afternoon did he realize that the Moon was a spirit. 

“Not a ghost,” he said “A spirit.” the halfa gave the time ghost a confused look. 

“Well what’s the difference?”

Clockwork turned to Danny and quirked his eyebrow.   
“Spirits are natural entities. They are born from a thought or a concept or an occurrence in nature. Everything natural on this earth has a spirit attached to it, and it is not to be mistaken for a ghost. Which is created through an obsession of a person’s past life or malevolent emotions of the deceased. A spirit cannot die either. If anything, a spirit withers away or puts itself in such a deep sleep that it forgets it was ever awake in the first place. They used to be quite common in ancient times actually. When the earth was still young and humanity had not poisoned it yet, spirits would roam the world. Humans gave them other names of course...satyrs, nymphs, dryads, etc. You name it. But they were all spirits.” 

Danny glanced down in thought. “Well then what happened to them? Why don’t we see them anymore?”   
Clockwork shifted from an adult to an elder, a forlorn expression on his face. “They couldn’t bear to see the world they loved so dearly be ruined by humans any longer. So in a moment of united decision, they all sealed themselves away. Never to be awoken again.” 

“Well what about the Moon?”

Clockwork smiled.   
“The Moon was one of the few spirits who decided to stay awake. As well as the Sun, a few mountains, the oceans, stars, Love, Hate...and me.” 

Danny stared at his mentor in surprise. “You’re a spirit?” 

Clockwork shrugged.

“Well of course. Time is a natural occurrence, is it not? It was an old concept even before humanity began to walk; and someone needs to guard the timeline. So you see, I couldn’t fall asleep.” 

“So you’ve been awake this whole time?!”

“Yes. I have. And I must say it has not been easy.” 

Danny glanced down at the floor in thought. How long had Clockwork really been awake? He didn’t say when the spirits went to sleep, but it must’ve been a while ago. He couldn’t remember reading anything about mythical beings past the Medieval ages. Was it really that long ago?

“But I will say,” Clockwork began, “It was good that you came when you did.” Danny’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. 

“What? Why?” 

“Because the Moon was beginning to give up. She had seen so much in these past centuries that she was starting to think about falling asleep too. Sun tried to convince her to not to, but even she couldn’t persuade her partner. The Moon was just about to reside inside of herself, never to be heard from again, when you spoke to her.” Clockwork smiled. “Oh, she went on for nights about how happy she was that someone was talking to her again… other than a fellow spirit of course.” 

Danny smiled. It was small, but it was there nonetheless. 

The following night, Danny opened his window and transformed into his alter ego and flew out of his room. A smile lit up his face as he saw the shining Moon in the sky, and maybe, just maybe, the Moon glowed brighter for just a second. Danny soared high above the clouds, dipping a couple times and doing a few twirls, because how could you not when you could fly! He climbed higher and higher into the night sky, clouds grasping at his feet, until the air was freezing, the wind was thin and silent, and the Moon was glowing and big. 

He was at the edge of the sky. 

Any further and he would be in space.

Danny swallowed, feeling as though a rock lodged itself in his throat, and spoke. 

“Uh, hi.” he said. His baritone voice the only thing he could hear. It was strange being in an atmosphere where there was no noise of any kind. “Uhm, I know who and what you are now.” 

The Moon hummed. Obviously listening to what the young boy had to say. 

“I don’t really know what to say to be honest. The only spirit I’ve ever talked to was Clockwork. He told me about you and the other spirits. I’m sorry to hear about how difficult it was for you. I know that it couldn’t have been easy, seeing everything that humanity has done. I mean, I’M human and I know how horrible we ca-.” Danny paused,realizing his mistake, then cleared his throat awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Or, uhm, half-human.”

The Moon’s light dimmed just a bit, as if understanding what Danny was saying and the sadness behind it. 

“But hey, at least I get it.” he said. The halfa floated in the sky, him and the Moon sharing a mutual silence. 

“But,” Danny said, “The real reason I came up here tonight was because...I wanted to thank you.” The Moon grew brighter, as if she was intrigued by his words, and waited patiently for him to speak again. 

“When I was little, I used to want to be an astronaut. I would look at the sky and dream of the wonders that space held. I wanted to see galaxies and stars and new planets, and maybe even visit you. But I was younger then, I didn’t realize what was coming.” Danny swallowed thickly. 

“After the accident, that turned me into this, I was so scared and hurt. Everything in my life was different now, it was all turned upside down by that damn accident and I didn’t know how to handle it. I was so afraid. But then I started talking to you, and my fear and hurt started to go away. I don’t know how to explain it, it just did.” 

Danny looked up at the Moon, the same wonder dancing in his eyes like it did when he was a little boy. “So, when I came up here tonight, I wanted to say something that I didn’t realize I wanted to say until now.” 

“Thank you.” 

And just like that, the Moon shined brighter than Danny could have ever thought to see in his life. It was like a glowing white torch in the middle of the dark velvet abyss and it lit up the entire world around him. And not only that, but it felt as if a dam had been broken in Danny’s mind. A feeling of warmth and love and joy filled him and Danny couldn’t help but smile at the emotions that welled inside of him. 

Danny went still with shock when he felt invisible arms embrace him and a strange presence placed before him. He felt a chill go up his spine and a breath of silver escaped his mouth. Not blue like with a ghost, but silver.

But he quickly forgot about his shock when he heard the Moon speak. A quiet, hushed and whispery voice. One that could’ve easily been swept away by the wind, had it not been spoken right next to him.

“Thank you, too Danny. Thank you.”


End file.
